1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a billiard cue, and in particular to a two piece billiard cue having a connector for joining the handle to the shaft.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
As the typical billiard cue has a length of about 60 inches, it is convenient to separate the handle from the shaft to provide ease of handling during transportation. The prior art teaches connectors for joining the handle to the shaft of the cue, and in particular U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,095 issued in the name of Probst discloses one embodiment of a quick acting connector, and a second embodiment disclosing the quick acting connector with a resilient member between the shaft and handle that cushions the longitudinal shock transmitted through the billiard cue when striking the cue ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,095 in its entirety is hereby incorporated by reference. The prior art recognizes that the longitudinal component of a shock wave travelling along the cue length could be dissipated by material positioned to absorb the longitudinal wave and to stop the shock from being transmitted to the player. The present invention discloses a billiard cue connector aimed at solving a separate shock wave problem induced in the cue by the impact of the cue stick and cue ball not considered in the prior art.
The present invention relates to shock wave induced lateral vibrational modes in a billiard cue and connector. A male/female billiard cue connector provides multi-directional vibration damping as well as accurate alignment of the cue""s handle and shaft. The strike of the cue against the cue ball causes a longitudinal shock wave to traverse the length of the cue generating strong transient forces within the cue. Due to the rigidity of the cue, this longitudinal wave also excites lateral vibrations in the structure which cause the cue to bend and flex, and the resultant forces wear and abrade the connector elements. The present invention provides protection against these forces, as well as assuring true axial alignment of the cue during assembly and play. The male section of the connector, fitting into a cavity in the female section, has two circumferential rubber xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings that are in contact with the walls of the female connector when the male and female sections are joined. These xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings absorb and dissipate the energy of the lateral vibrations induced in the cue. Additionally, the male section screws onto the threaded end of a spring loaded axially xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d plug in the female cavity, to provide accurate axial alignment of the connector parts, while allowing a slight axial movement between them. Sandwiched between the male and female sections is a resilient mechanically dissipative disk that cushions the relative axial movement of the connector parts during the strike impulse, and that absorbs the longitudinal shock wave traversing the cue.